Hilos del destino
by Estearg
Summary: Desde la última noche después de San Valentín, Rick y Lisa hacen las pases y pasan a un plano sentimental. Por otra parte el rescate de una huérfana, los pondrá a prueba y les despertará sensaciones.


Estimados:

Mi nombre es Esteban. Soy Argentino y he heredado ésta cuenta. Hasta hace unos meses la administraba mi amigo que se hace llamar por el seudónimo de Esbeliben. Actualmente está atravesando por una situación de salud muy delicada. Esperemos que se recupere.

La idea de éste fic, es la de continuar un Omake que hizo él. Llamado Feliz dia de los enamorados.

El inicio fue hermoso y considero que podría ser un fic interesante.

Entonces he decidio empezar a escribir una nueva historia en paralelo con mi proyecto original de la saga de Robotech super.

Gracias. Y disfruten de la lectura.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Un dormitorio. Apenas algunos hilos de luz, pasaban por las persianas iluminado un poco ése sitio. No se sabía si estaba nublado o si estaba despejado.

La noche anterior, dos personas decidieron declararse mutuamente, que se agradaban. Fue una noche de pasión. Desnudos bajo las sábanas, Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter dormían plácidamente.

Pero fue él quién se despertó antes. Ella estaba abrazada a él. Para no despertarla, delicadamente se sale de la cama. Buscaba sus bóxers en la casi oscuridad de ése sitio. Lisa se tapa cada vez mas, se acomoda y sigue dormitando.

Rick necesitaba ir al baño. Su vejiga estaba casi llena. No conocía la barraca de ella, pero se las arregló para encontrarlo. Cierra la puerta despacio para no despertarla. Enciende la luz y se ve su rostro. Se acomoda un poco su cabello y procede a orinar.

Pensaba en la ultima noche y la serie de eventos que sucedieron con ella. No se esperaba que terminase así. Sentía una sensación de orgullo y felicidad. Le parecía raro, el hecho de acostarse con su oficial superior. Luego de tantas discusiones, de tantos malestares entre ellos, se podía suponer que el amor superó todas aquellas diferencias.

¿Podría llamarse amor?.

No lo sabemos. Tal vez es demasiado pronto pensar en si lo de anoche fue realmente amor. Fue agradable pasar tiempo con ella. Por primera vez se sentía tan bien, ser querido por alguien.

Para Lisa fue exactamente la misma sensación. Pero mucho mas del lado del amor. Ella si estaba enamorada de él. Desde hace tiempo que lo estaba. Y por mas que tuviera diferencias en algunas actitudes, pudo lograr finalmente el tan anhelado deseo de pasar tiempo con la persona a la que ama actualmente. Ella ha pasado mucho tiempo por un duelo por la desaparición de Riber. Su primer y gran amor.

Ella decidió darse una segunda oportunidad con Rick. Pero de por si, fue muy difícil.

Él era muy complicado. Su temperamento de desobediencia y rebeldía, la hacía enfadar, quitándole todo el agrado que tiene por él. Pero como si fuera para sufrir, ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Por mas que le molestase, y a veces le ocasionase aquellas rabietas, algo sucedió. Repentinamente los planes cambiaron para ambos.

Él finalmente comprendió, que ella era para él. Podían sentirse a gusto entre los dos y dejar sus diferencias a un lado, para dejar paso al amor.

Abre sus ojos despertándose. No siente el calor de él. Se había ido de la cama. Palpaba para encontrarlo. No recordaba que su cama fuera tan grande. Tal vez la falta de costumbre de sentirse sola en aquella cama. Se sienta en medio tapándose su menudo cuerpo desnudo con una sábana.

Se escucha el agua correr por el retrete. Ahí sintió calma. La puerta se abre y ve la sombra de Rick, siendo proyectada en una pared. Desde la cama podia verla a un costado del pasillo de su barraca.

Al ingresar al dormitorio, él ve a ella sentada en la cama. Sonríe ligeramente.

-Veo que te has despertado.-Le habla él con serenidad.

-Así es.-Le responde ella con la misma actitud. Sonríe también viéndolo venir y nuevamente ingresando en la cama y tapándose con la sábana.

-¿Estas desnudo?.-Le pregunta ella.

-Noo. Solo me he puesto mi ropa interior. Necesitaba ir al baño.

-¿Qué hora es?.

Rick ve el reloj despertador de Lisa. Un reloj digital. Marcaban las 05:30 AM en color verde.

-Cero quinientos treinta.

-Ja ja ja. Vaya. Veo que aún utilizas el lenguaje militar fuera de servicio.

-Y...¿Qué piensas que somos?.-Le responde él con simpatía. -Ya estamos tan acostumbrados a nuestros estilos de vida, que todo pasa por la milicia.

-Bueno. Salvo lo que ha sucedido anoche.-Le dice ella con una tonada tierna.

-Eso fue una excepción.-Le dice él con una leve sonrisa. -Seguro te debes estar haciendo miles de preguntas y suposiciones de cómo llegamos a ésta situación, luego de lo mucho por lo que hemos pasado.

-Fue San Valentín. ¿Era demasiado obvio?. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida, que he ligado con alguien en ésta fecha. Y jamas me imaginé que pasaría contigo.

-Yo tampoco.-Le dice él acariciándole su rostro.

-Mmmmm. ¿No tienes que presentarte a servicio?.

-¡Oh! ¡Rayos!. Tienes razón. Debo irme.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Tranquilo!. Soy tu oficial superior. La que debería estar regañandote sería yo.

-Pero estoy contigo.

-Esa es otra historia.-Le responde ella con ternura.

-Sería gracioso que como excusa te diría que estoy con una chica.

-Si. Conmigo. Ja.

Él se rie. Ella también.

-Ahora ya que dimos éste paso. ¿Vas a estar mas pendiente de mi?. ¿Seremos normales o tendremos discusiones?.

-No lo sé. Lo que suceda del otro lado de aquella puerta-Señalando ella a la puerta de entrada a su barraca.-Será nuestra responsabilidad a partir de ahora. Veremos como se dan las cosas. Creo que he llorado y sufrido mucho en ésta vida, como para que tenga que volver a sufrir. Y espero que me hagas sentir bien Rick Hunter. Es tu responsabilidad. También la será para mí. Ya que no soy de buen carácter tampoco.

Se le hace un nudo a la garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era temida pero audaz. Él lo sabía perfectamente. ¿No hacerla regañar?. Claramente eso no estaba en sus planes. -Entendido. Haré lo posible para no ser un idiota.

-Yo también debo hacer lo posible para no ser tan rígida.

-Creo que durante muestras funciones, deberemos a aprender a separar la vida personal.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Rick.-Le responde ella acercándose a él y dándole un beso a sus labios.

Rick parecía tomarle ritmo al asunto y continúa con el beso.

Se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que ella se posiciona sobre él debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Quieres?.

-Ganas no me faltan.-Le responde ella con jna risita irónica.

 ** _Minutos después..._**

Hubo otro encuentro amoroso. Ya despiertos era el momento del desayuno. Cada cuál se había dado un baño y vestido con sus uniformes. Primero salió Lisa de la barraca y luego Rick.

Para suerte de ambos nadie los vió. Ella adelante y él atrás. Haciendo como si no hubieran pasado la noche juntos, él se adelanta y se pone a la par de ella.

-Bueno. Creo que tengo cita con mi cuadrante G10.

-Así es.-Le responde ella, refiriéndose al trabajo que le quedaba por hacer.

En esta misión, Rick junto a compañeros de escuadrón, debían sobrevolar una zona de edificaciones abandonadas, que fueron parte de una gran ciudad llamada Altamaña. Quedaron parcialmente destruidas, luego de la lluvia de la muerte.

-Debes informarme todo lo que haya en ése sitio. Si hay supervivientes, pobladores, actividad, lo que sea.

-Entendido.

-Y Rick. Como siempre te he dicho. Debes tener cuidado. No sabemos a ciencia cierta, cuántas facciones de rebeldes Zentraedis quedan en zonas fuera de Nueva Macross o zonas civilizadas. Además, estamos corto de personal. No quiero pérdidas.

-Si Lisa. Tendré cuidado. Gracias por cuidarme.

Ella le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. -Sería mucho pedirte que no hagas locuras a partir de ahora.

-Lo sé. Tú tranquila.

-Lo digo en serio.-Le responde ella un poco molesta pero con un tono de preocupación. -Ya no somos los de antes.

Él detiene su marcha. -¿Y te crees que no lo sé?. Lo sé perfectamente. Mira, no quiero ser tan demostrativo en público. Ya lo sabes. Quedamos en aprender a separar nuestras funciones, de la vida privada. Inclusive de nuestros sentimientos. Se que te preocuparás por mi, como yo me preocuparé por ti estando allí en la base. Puede ser atacada también, por si no lo sabes.

Alguien se acerca a ellos. Era Claudia. -Buenos días mis terrones. ¿Interrumpo algo?.

Ambos la ven estática. Miraba a cada uno preguntándose cómo es que ellos estaban ahí hablando. Lisa no le contó con respecto a la salida de anoche con él.

-No Claudia. Debo irme.-Le responde Rick.

Él se aleja de ambas. Lisa ve a Claudia y emite una leve expresión en su rostro. -Un mal día supongo.-Dice Lisa.

-¿Él o tú?.

-Ambos. Creo. Si. Ambos no tenemos un buen día.

-Algo ha pasado con ustedes. ¿Volvieron a discutir?.

-No, solo un pequeño intercambio de opiniones.

 **Horas despues en vuelo.**

Desde lejos, se podian ver antigüos edificios parcialmente derrumbados. Era una antigua ciudad. Luego de la lluvia de la muerte, la RDF dividió zonas de exploración por cuadrantes cercanas a las costas de Artaria del Sur.

-Aquí Hunter. Solicito autorización para aterrizar en zona del cuadrante G10.

Lisa por intermedio del Tac-Net le responde. -Concedido Comandante. Proceda con cuidado.

-Ingresaré en modo guardian. Pret, Loyd, a mis flancos.

-Entendido Comandante.-Le responde uno de sus compañeros.

Los tres tocan suelo. Caminaban sigilosamente cuidando sus espaldas. Lo que era una gran avenida central, estaba llena de vehículos destruídos, edificios derrumbados y algunos en pie. Rick realizaba un escanéo de la zona, en búsqueda de señales de vida.

-¿Algo?.-Pregunta Rick en general.

-Negativo señor.

Lisa era observadora de la misión, desde el centro de mando de Nueva Macross.

 **"-¿Qué buscas Rick?"** Pensaba ella. En un pequeño callejón, Rick ve algo. Un leve movimiento. Ve a alguien corriendo. No pudo notar si se trataba de una persona o un animal silvestre.

-¡Rayos!. ¿Vieron eso?.-Pregunta Rick a sus subordinados.

-Creí ver algo señor. Pero le he perdido el rastro.

-Sigan buscando. Sean cautelosos.

Rick caminaba por el callejón, pero éste era bastante estrecho para su VT en modo guardian. Raspaba los costados de los edificios y éstos desprendían pequeños trozos de escombros. De golpe, ve otro movimiento. Parecía una persona. Rick la ve. -¡Tengo contacto! ¡Tengo contacto!. ¡Voy tras él!

Rick se sale de su VT y emprende la persecución a pie.

Lisa nota que él se salió de su VT. -¿¡Hunter!?. ¿Qué haces?. ¡Vuelve a tu VT!. Es una orden.

-¡Capitana!. Es un niño. Creo.

Lisa hacía una pausa. No pretendía enojarse con él. Al contrario, quería cuidarlo. -Ok. Ve con cuidado.

-Señor lo escoltaremos. ¿Por dónde está?.

-Estoy ingresando a un edificio. Está oscuro aquí dentro.

Rick perdió al niño de vista. -¡Rayos!. Lo he perdido. Activo el infrarrojo. No se ve nada aquí dentro.

Al activarlo, nota que la edificación en su interior estaba débil. Había riesgo de derrumbe. Escucha unos pasos y desenfunda su revolver. Podía tratarse de cualquier cosa. Rick se apoya sobre una pared. Vira un poco para ver por delante de la esquina y ve al niño. Éste caminaba despacio.

Rick se acerca despacio sin que él se asuste. Al acercarse lo suficiente, él intenta tomarlo del brazo. Lo logra pero éste forcejeaba.

-¡Oye!. Tranquilo. ¡Somos los buenos!. ¡Espera!.

Pero el presunto niño se zafa de él y corre hasta un subsuelo parcialmente iluminado. Rick lo sigue hasta allí. -Espera. ¡No te asustes!. ¡Espera!.

Rick ingresa abriendo una puerta a un cuarto. Un sitio parcialmente iluminado por unas luces de LED de baja intensidad que no gastaban demasiada energía. Allí, contra una pared habían efectos personales del crío. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Rick, fue lo que además un poco lo perturbo.

Él se dió cuenta que realmente aquél crío, era una niña. Estaba sentada en posición fetal entre dos montículos de tierra perfectamente hechos.

Eran dos tumbas. -Santo Dios. Ven aquí. Ven. Soy un piloto. Soy Rick Hunter, del escuadrón Skull. Soy de la RDF. Vengo a salvarte. Ven. Confía en mí. ¿Si?.

La niña era desconfiada. No confiaba en él. ¿Por qué confiar?. No debería. Pero ella sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones. Tenía hambre, sueño, sed. Estaba sucia y desamparada. Desprotegida y sobreviviendo a todo lo que se le presentase.

La idea de Rick era sacarla de ése sitio. Pero sería difícil. Aquellos dos montículos, podían representar una pérdida importante para la niña. Debía ser rápido, para reaccionar y anticiparse a sus movimientos. Pero siempre manteniendo cautela.

Él se acerca lentamente y toma a la niña de un brazo con delicadeza. Parecía dejarse. Rick de a poco la acerca a él y ella ya no puede resistirse a la compasión. Abraza a Rick con todas sus fuerzas. Pero por otro lado, no quería dejar ése sitio. Él la levanta del suelo y toma algunos de sus efectos personales, que estaban dentro de un bolso. Fotos y un osito de peluche.

-Vamos.

Ella se aferraba mas a él y apenas lloraba pero no decía palabras.

Al salir del edficio, los compañeros de Rick lo ven salir de ese sitio.

-¡Comandante!. Estabamos preocupados por usted.

-Gracias chicos. Tengo una superviviente. ¿Encontraron a alguien mas?.

-Negativo señor.-Le respondía Loyd.

-Rick.-Era Lisa. Lo llamaba por canal privado. -¿Estas?.

-Si Capitana. Acá estoy. Tengo a una Superviviente.

-¿Quién es?

-Una niña. Procederemos a regresar a la base. Necesitaremos servicio médico en Tierra.

-Entendido Hunter. Vuelvan con cuidado. Ya casi es el anochecer.

Los tres vuelven a la base. La niña viajó con Rick sentada en su regazo. A él no le molestó. Al contrario. Sintió sastifacción de haber salvado a una vida.

 **Horas después. Sala de urgencias del hospital militar.**

Rick se encontraba en una sala de espera, con sillones y café de cortesía. Al aterrizar, la niña fue derivada al hospital para primeros auxilios. Esperó horas allí hasta recibir noticias.

Lisa se apareció allí, luego de culminadas sus funciones diarias. Se sienta a la par de Rick.

-¿Novedades?.-Le pregunta ella.

-Todavía no. Sigo expectante.

-Todo saldrá bien Rick. Ellos saben lo que hacen.

-Esa niña. No comprenderías lo que he visto. Una imagen que vale mil palabras.

Él le contó lo que vió. La niña vivía en condiciones infrahumanas en presencia de dos cadáveres que si bien estaban parcialmente enterrados, era aterrador y lúgubre para alguien de su edad. Esas declaraciones y las descripciones que él le dió, fue un lado oscuro de lo que puede dejar una guerra. La cara más cruel que generalmente nadie cuenta con respecto, a la supervivencia.

Existen miles de historias y situaciones en guerra. Desde un niño que ha fallecido por inanición hasta ciudades completamente desvastadas, abandonadas echadas a su suerte con pocos sobrevivientes vagando y comiendo lo que sea.

Tal vez ésta niña haya pasado por mucho. Lo que a él, le podría representar lo descabellado de las noticias que podría recibir por parte de los médicos.

Lisa le da una leve palmada en la espalda, a modo de consuelo.

Uno de los médicos aparece en escena abriendo las dos puertas de tipo Vaivén.

Se acerca a ambos para darles el parte médico.

-Comandante Hunter. La niña se encuentra bien. Estaba sucia, un poco lastimada pero sana. Tiene un pequeño grado de desnutrición, pero es muy bajo. Con una dieta estable y muy balanceada recuperará energías.

Le hicimos análisis de sangre y no presenta ningún cuadro de enfermedad infecciosa. No ha sufrido abuso carnal. Todo en orden. Lo que sí la derivaremos a una psicopedagoga o en todo caso a un psicoperapeuta. Ya que presenta signos de haber sufrido un trauma psicológico severo.

-Doctor. Yo...-Él hacía una pausa intentando recuperar el aliento.-La he encontrado en presencia de dos cadáveres. Estaban tapados con tierra. No dudo que haya sido ella la que los enterró.

-Mmm. Ahora comprendo. No habla. Tampoco nos ha dicho su nombre. No tiene identificación tampoco. Pero seguramente aparecerá en alguna base de datos de algun patronato infantil. ¿Puede saberse en donde la encontró?.

-Si doctor.-Responde Lisa por él.-El cuadrante es el G10. Una extensión de 20.000 hectáreas aproximadamente. Habían antiguas ciudades y poblaciones pequeñas. No sabríamos con certeza qué lugar exacto, pero creemos que era parte de Altamaña.

-Bien. Éso podría ayudar. Nada mas para identificarla.

-¿Puedo verla?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-Me temo que no. Por el momento. Prefiero que descanse. Cuando haya alguna recuperación, se lo haremos saber. Comandante, Capitana.

Los tres se saludaban de forma protocolar ya que todos prestaban servicios en la RDF.

El doctor se retira. Rick ve a Lisa intentando comprender la situación de la niña.

-Rick. Lo se. Entiendo. Pero debes esperar.

-Quiero saber lo que le sucedió. ¿Por qué terminó abandonada?. ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban enterrados allí?. Ella puede contarnos.

-Escucha Rick. Ella no debe ser la única en ésta situación. Deben haber mas desamparados por allí. Desprotegidos. Intentando sobrevivir. Busquemos mas sobrevivientes. Ella está a salvo aquí.

-¿Y si un grupo rebelde Zentraedi tuvo algo que ver?.

-Eso no lo sabemos Rick. Escucha, entiendo como te sientes. Debes estar consternado por la situación. Démosle tiempo a la niña a que se recupere. ¿Si?.-Le hablaba en un tono conciliador.

Rick la ve a sus ojos. Le sonríe levemente. -De acuerdo. Vámonos de aquí. Estoy exahusto.

 **Horas mas tarde. Vestuarios.**

Rick y Lisa quedaron en verse. Luego de una ducha en los vestuarios, sale de allí. La encuéntra en las afueras del edificio. Ella también estaba provista de su ropa de civil.

Caminaban juntos hacia la barraca de él.

-Oye. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Cansado. ¿Y tú?.

-También. Y tengo hambre.

-Podriamos cocinar algo rico. ¿Qué te parece un risotto con pollo?-Le pregunta Rick.

-Vaya. Eso si que suena delicioso.

-Tengo los ingredientes.

 **En la Barraca de Rick.**

Cocinaron juntos. La comida olía bien y ya sentados en la mesa, cenaban como una pareja normal.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?.-Le pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Al principio creí ver algo. Pensé que era un animal. Como un perro. Pero al buscar mejor, me di cuenta que se trataba al principio de un niño. Lo seguí hasta una edificación abandonada y parcialmente destruida.

-Increible Rick.-Ella hace una pausa. -Oye. No me enojé contigo. Sé lo valiente que eres. Me preocupo por ti cada vez que sales a patrullar los cielos.

Rick apoya su mano sobre la de ella en señal de comprensión. -Entiendo. Trato de hacerte sentir tranquila. Pero es mi deber. Tengo que cumplir. Y si se trata de encontrar sobrevivientes y proteger a los mas necesitados, ahí estaremos.

-Solo debes entender que eres el único que tiene mas destreza. Tus compañeros de escuadrón, son novatos. Max está de licencia para cuidar de Dana y Miriya.

-Si. Hablando de eso, debería ir a visitarlo algún día.-Le respondía volviendo a meterse un pequeño bocado de comida.

Lisa también hace lo mismo. Bebe un sorbo de agua. -Me hace bien finalmente, estar contigo. Creo que ahora somos una pareja normal. ¿No crees?.

-Estas en lo cierto.-Le responde él.

La cena fue placentera. Charla que venía bastante bien. Cuando culminaron, Rick lavó la vajilla.

Luego de eso, Lisa se recuesta en el sofá de la sala. Rick se acerca a ella y toma asiento en el mismo, ella le deja espacio y apoya parte de su cuerpo en el regazo de él.

Rick le acariciaba su cabello. -¿Cómo crees que se llama?.

-¿La niña?. Mmmm. Apostemos.

-Soy malo para los nombres de niña. Jajaja. Déjame que se me ocurra alguno. Podría llamarse, Jodie.

-No esta mal. Podría llamarse Hannah.

-¿Melisa?.

-Mmmm. No. No creo. Pensemos otro. A ver. Tenemos Jodie, Hannah, otro podría ser Sofía.

-Es lindo. Sofía es lindo nombre.-Le responde Rick. -También puede llamarse igual que tú.

-Ja ja ja. Casualidad.

-Es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias.-Le responde ella ya estando un poco mas cansada y cerrando los ojos.

Rick también estaba en la misma sintonía. También se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño.

En un momento ambos dejaron de hablar. Y se durmieron. Allí en el living comedor. Ganados por el cansancio, el día ya estaba finalizado.

 **Horas mas tarde, de madrugada.**

Rick se despierta. Lisa no estaba en el sofá. Pero escuchó el ruido del retrete del baño. Lisa sale y se acerca a él.

-Rick. Nos quedamos dormidos. Vamos a la cama.

-Pero mi cama es de una plaza. Solo cabe uno. Ve tú. Yo dormiré aquí. Estarás cómoda.

Ella se sienta a su lado. Y le da un leve beso a sus labios, delicadamente. -Rick. Quiero estar contigo. No interesa si la cama es chica para nosotros.-Se lo decía de forma dulce.

-Bueno. Si no te molesta...

-Al contrario. Es un agrado. Ven. Vamos.

Ella lo toma de la mano. Al llegar a la habitación, ella se desviste y él también. Inician un estrecho momento de pasión besándose apasionadamente y se meten dentro de la cama a hacer el amor. Lo hicieron durante 20 minutos. Hubo algunos gemidos por parte de ella y posiciones de varias, que les permitió disfrutar el placer de sus cuerpos.

Cuando terminaron, ambos abrazados intentaban mirarse en la oscuridad de aquél dormitorio.

La cama era de una plaza y la sabana tapaba parcialmente sus cuerpos. Ella abrazada como un koala hacia él.

Lisa estuvo allí mas de una oportunidad, ordenando su cuarto.

Nunca se imaginó que terminarían en ésos términos.

-¿Estuvo bien?.-Le pregunta él.

-Mmmm. Ja. Si. Super bien. Volví a vivir.

-Eso me alegra. -Le responde él acariciando su rostro y dándole un beso a la frente. La abraza hacía él, acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos.

-Quiero mas momentos así. Solos.

-Lo habran Lisa.

Estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas como la última noche que pasaron juntos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Era día de franco para ambos. Desayunaban juntos. Él esperaba notícias de la niña.

-Lisa. ¿No quieres acompañarme al hospital?. Quiero saber si hay novedades con respecto a la niña.

-Está en buenas manos. Pero ya que insistes, iremos.

-Gracias.-Le agradece con un leve beso a los labios.

Ella le acaricia su rostro.


End file.
